


Lazy Love

by MiyukiDatOC



Series: Lazy Love [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Reader-Insert, Taken from Quotev, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiDatOC/pseuds/MiyukiDatOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, [Y/N], have been cordially invited to attend a ball hosted by the lovely and dashing young bachelors of the Sakamaki household. Pfft. You honestly wished that happened. Receiving a letter saying that you must stay at the Sakamaki mansion for three with no reason at all, you were all but happy to travel across the world to live with blood-sucking assholes. Even though your situation was literally deadly, you couldn't help but catch the eye of a certain blue-eyed slacker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Sakamaki Mansion

"What have I gotten myself into?" You mumbled to yourself as you stood outside the Sakamaki gate with your luggage. Even though you were originally from [country name], you received a mysterious letter, pretty much telling (forcing) you that you would be living in this mansion out in the middle of nowhere for three months. You have no idea who sent the letter nor why you were chosen to stay at this place. "Oh well. Better have good food." You said before kicking the gate open with one of your combat boots and stepping along the rugged path towards the house that seemed to creep you out every step you took closer to the place.

* * *

How did it come to this so fast? You sat on a couch with a scowl on your face. Well, you quickly got "acquainted" with the Sakamaki brothers and Yui. Yui, whose platinum blonde hair and sherbet colored eyes made her look like the weirdest Barbie doll you've ever seen, tried to make sure you didn't rip out Laito's throat while he sat there with a red cheek and a smug smirk. And the sad thing is, you weren't even there for a full five minutes.

-Three and a half minutes ago-  
_You whistled lowly at the decor of the huge entryway. "Whoa. These people are loaded." You pulled the [color] scrunchie out of your [h/l] [h/c] hair before running your fingers through the shiny locks. You walked a little farther into the place before standing in front of a grand staircase. "HELLO?! ANYONE HOME?!" Even as your howl echoed throughout the empty halls, you sat on the stairs, stretching out the kinks in your body from sitting on a plane and in a car for more than 20 hours. "Japan is so complicated.." You mumbled to yourself before standing up and adjusting your blue jean shorts for the umpteenth time since you got off the plane. As your [e/c] eyes scanned the area, a chuckle rang through your ears._

_"Oh? Have we a lost kit in our home? Lucky me to have found you~" A pale hand shot out and placed itself on your shoulder, sniffles and licks following close after. "Oh? Your scent is ravishing.. May I have a little taste, my little kit~?" Another lick followed by a single squeeze on your bottom made you snap. You didn't give a flying fuck who this person was at the moment. You just wanted them either injured severely or dead. You stumbled away, turning on the ball of your left foot and letting your right hand fly across the stranger's face._

_"YOU SICK PERVERT!" A blush spread across your face while your hands fled to your harassed bottom. You have no idea what you had just done and frankly you didn't give two shits about it. What you didn't notice was his shocked expression and the way his jade green eyes lit up with excitement. "How dare you touch someone you don't even know?! You should learn some kind of manners!"_

_Before the redhead could play with his brand new toy, a hand rested on his shoulder and he whipped around, baring his fangs at the second eldest Sakamaki, Reiji. His scarlet red eyes bored into the feisty son of Cordelia before he moved his attention to you, who was holding onto your throbbing hand. "And who might you be?" His deep baritone voice sent shivers up and down your spine before you bowed politely towards the docile male._

_"My name is [Y/N] [L/N] and I've been sent to live here for three months."_

* * *

Now, you merely glared at the perverted male before turning to Reiji, who still had a glowering frown on his face. "Since it actually seems you are to reside in our home, let me introduce the Sakamaki family to you." He slowly turned to the right, glaring at the couch by the fireplace. "That deadbeat laying over there is the eldest of the house, Shu."

Your eyes lingered on the sleeping male, going over his blonde hair down to his fluttering eyelashes and staying on his outline of his pale face. You raised an eyebrow at the MP3 player attached to a wire around his neck but felt your face flame up at his tall lean figure. You jumped once you saw that beautiful head turn towards you and open its eyes, revealing two orbs of royal blue. You two stayed in eye contact before a cough pulled you away from your little staring contest.

"Now that I have your attention.." Reiji placed a hand over his heart and slightly bowed. "I am Reiji, the second oldest of our home." You looked up at the onyx-haired male before giving him a small smile. You loved how majestic and respectful he was acting towards you even though he had no idea why you were to reside at their home.

"It's nice to meet you Reiji." You give him a bow as well before relaxing back into your seat.

"Over there, we have the triplets. Ayato, Kanato, and Laito." Ayato, the one who honestly needed help with the way he dressed, gave the female a toothy grin. His tie had been on one side of his collar, his shirt was unbuttoned, and one pants leg had been lifted up. His burgundy hair bounced as he nodded towards you as his forest green eyes roamed your body as well.

"At least you're not like Chichinashi over there. Makes things a little bit more fun." He chuckled before getting up and sitting beside the ONLY other female in the building that looked like she wanted to kill herself at any moment.

"Next, we have Kanato, the fourth eldest of the Sakamakis." Your attention shifted to a young boy with fluffy lavender hair and matching amethyst eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. After a small staring contest, he chuckled and hugged his Teddy closer to his chest.

"Neh, Teddy.. We have a new toy to play with.." His soft yet eerie voice plus the two white fangs protruding from his mouth felt like nails digging into your spine, causing you to involuntarily shiver and look away from his piercing gaze. "[Y/N], you will play with us... right?" Your head slowly bobbed up and down before turning your attention to the next brother which automatically caused you to sneer.

"Awww, kitsune-chan, I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me." Laito smirked, a silver fang hanging from his lip. His sharp lime green eyes roamed all over your body before tilting his infamous black fedora towards your sneering figure. "I'm actually the oldest of the triplets, but you know how Japanese tradition goes, my dearest kit~"

Your hands ran over your arms, feeling goosebumps popping up everywhere after Laito practically undressed you with his eyes. "Riiight. I would say it's nice to meet you, but I wasn't planning on throwing up my breakfast this morning. McDonald's did really good with their pancakes this morning."

As you drooled over the taste of those pancakes before you arrived at the Sakamaki household, Reiji cleared his throat and turned to the final brother of the house. "This is the youngest of the Sakamaki brothers, Subaru. And no, it is not pronounced like the car company."

A frown took over your brief smile, wanting to tease the final son. "Su-baa-ru. Okay. I got it." His red eyes looked over you before he turned away. His silky white pink-tipped hair had to stand out the most. Your mind reeled with only one question: Is that his natural hair color? Subaru scoffed before walking off. It was pretty obvious to you that he wasn't very fond of his brothers, so you decided not to push your luck any end up buried six feet under.

"This is our guest, Yui Komori. I hope you two become well-familiarized." Reiji did a final bow before heading to the door. As he opened the heavy door, he stopped then looked back at you with a vicious smirk and corrupt eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot." From his lips slipped the most frightening "advice" you have ever heard since your first step into Japan.

"You are now our property. Your chances of escaping are slim to none. If you value your life, you would think twice before planning anything." He took a step out of the large room, smirking. _"Welcome to the Sakamaki household, [Y/N]."_


	2. Ryotei Night School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, tonight is your first day of school! You should be excited, pumped even... if only the Sakamaki brothers didn't ruin it for you. Not only that, but you start to wonder about the Sakamaki brothers and Yui's relationship to them.

Yui had politely shown you to your room, her eyes reminding you of sherbet ice cream. Speaking of which.. "Hey, Yui? Do you guys have any food? I'm pretty famished after that LONG flight." You flopped onto the queen-sized bed, cringing at the pinkish color. Your room was grand yet simple. Bare with only a oak dresser, a yellow and pink rug in front of your bed, a white vanity right beside the dresser, and a balcony for a view of the garden and nothing but trees and grass, it looked like your room back home. Well, except you could actually see civilization and buildings instead of fog and squirrels and whatever else rested in the forest that never seemed to end.  
  
"Ah! You're hungry! I can make the two of us a little snack if you'd like." Her soft voice made you sit up slowly and shake your head. Yui was such a sweetheart. You could already tell you two would be the best of friends. She could talk to you about her girl problems and you could kick the ass of the Sakamakis whenever they tried to harass the poor girl. I mean with her cute face and innocent demeanor, she screamed target for every Sakamaki.  
  
You scooted off the bed before patting the female on the shoulder and grabbing her hand. "Sorry, Yui, but I'm making us the snack. I need to show my gratitude for letting me stay here, but I highly doubt any of **them** like sweet stuff. Don't worry. We'll call this a girl moment." You couldn't help but grin at the big happy smile that spread across Yui's face.  _'I guess she hasn't been that happy in a while. I'm glad I got to see that smile.'_

* * *

As soon as you two stepped into the kitchen, you had to resist the urge to vomit as Laito sat on the counter with a shit-eating smirk. "I overheard your conversation and thought it would be fun to join you two~"  
  
Yui visibly flinched before hiding behind you. Whatever he did to her, you weren't having any of it in here. "Oi, Hentai. Can you leave? Yui and I are trying to make sweets. Only girls. Last time I checked, you weren't born with a vagina." You growled at him while guiding Yui to the refrigerator.  
  
"Well, I don't have one, but I can definitely get one, if you know what I mean, kitsune-chan. Bitch-chan definitely knows what I mean." He hopped down the counter to stalk to the two of you before leaning down towards your ear. Thankfully, you weren't the least bit scared of the male in front of you, so you easily pushed his head away. "Hmph. You're no fun. I guess I'll take Bitch-chan with me then for some fun."  
  
His hand slipped past you and grabbed onto Yui's arm. "Oi! Hentai! Don't you.. dare..?" You whipped around to find the both of them gone. "Yui! Oh shit.. I have no idea where they went.." You growled then turned back to the fridge, deciding to make the sweets by yourself. "I try and make a friend and a pervert snatches her away from me.. I hate this place already." You grumbled to yourself before bringing out several ingredients to make one of your favorite sweets: dango. Even though you were from [country name], dango has always been a favorite because of your otaku ways. You always found a way to get it by begging your mother to drive out to the Asian store faaaar out. You hummed softly as you held most of the ingredients in your arms before turning around, meeting with a brick wall. Only that brick wall was not a brick wall.  
  
You fell back onto your butt, dropping all kinds of ingredients and feeling a bowl covering your vision. "Such manners are deplorable and disgusting. I hope we do not have another Yui on our hands." You timidly raised the bowl to meet eyes with Reiji, the 3rd scariest of the brothers. "Please rise and head to your room. We are to depart for school." You looked out the window, raising an eyebrow at the setting sun. It had to be at least 6 or 7 o' clock.  
  
You picked up the ingredients, tossing away the bad ones and placing the rest on the counter before crossing your arms. "Night school? Oh, I can't participate, sorry. I'm more of a NORMAL person who gets up at 7 in the morning like NORMAL high schoolers and comes home on a NORMAL school bus at 4 in the afternoon. Sooo, unless that's offered to me, I'm not going to a night school. Have fun though. I'll watch the house."  
  
Reiji stood as still as a tree, his glare weighing you down. "You dare defy me? What did I tell you when you first arrived?" He took a step forward which caused you to take a small step back. Normally, you'd retort but something in his eyes stole your breath away. You two continued this little game until he had you pressed against the refrigerator door. A gloved hand curled underneath your chin and jerked you up to meet his gaze. "You are our property. We shall see to do as we fit to you and that Yui girl. You have no right to complain. Now, do as I say and go get dressed for school. If you do not, you will certainly meet with your punishment. Do you understand?" The way he rolled the word  _punishment_  off his tongue made little prickles run up and down your spine and your head bob up and down slowly to let him know that you understand. "Good." He moved away and you took that chance to dash up the stairs straight into your room where you went to go get dressed.

* * *

Ryotei High School. The high school that didn't look at all like a high school. It looked like a second home to the Sakamakis. You were hating two things right about now. One, you were sitting in a limo. A fucking limousine. You didn't want to get off on the wrong foot for school, but you're in a limousine with the Sakamaki brothers, so that probably will drop your reputation down ~~a lot~~  a bit. Two, the uniform had proved to be your maker. Because 90% of the female population in school were FLAT-CHESTED, your uniform had.. difficulties. The black school blazer could only button up halfway because of your outstanding bust size. Oh, don't worry, you're only 34F. Okay, so maybe you were pretty big. The black deep V-neck vest fitted perfectly over the white dress shirt that could barely hold the buttons together. You ripped the frills near the neckline away because who the hell liked frills? You didn't wear the white bow that was supposed to be on top of your uniform shirt. Oooh, Reiji was gonna be sooo pissed. The red bow was okay though even though it was nothing but a piece of ribbon. You didn't care much about the skirt, but you didn't wear the petticoat underneath the skirt. It was pretty long, but to you, it was short since it barely passed your thighs. You wore a pair of black knee highs and black shoes.  
  
The ride to school was quiet with the exception of you and Yui. The girl had apologized constantly for disappearing and you forgave her. What didn't leave your mind was the strange mark on her neck. "Ah, [Y/N], can we make the sweets when we get home? I heard you weren't able to make them."  
  
You smile and nodded, laying your head on her shoulders. "Sure. Hey, Yui. Are you okay? You look kinda pale." At that statement, the atmosphere tensed up then cooled over like a freezer. You looked around to find everyone staring at you coldly. You lingered at Shu's eyes before blushing darkly. "Oh. Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" You have never felt so much fear in one closed off space before.  
  
Before Ayato could put his foot in his mouth , the limo suddenly stopped and the door opened. Glad to be out of that tension, you crawled out of the car, your eyes widening at the many girls surrounding the car. Ayato pushed you out of the way, Yui underneath his arm snugly. You glared at the redhead before trailing behind them. You didn't notice the quietest Sakamaki beside you, his attention focused more on his music rather than the walking sack of blood beside him. You didn't understand the Sakamaki brothers or Yui and it bothered you to no end.  
  
What was with Yui's neck?  
Why did everyone give you the cold shoulder when you mentioned it?  
How were they able to show up and disappear out of nowhere?  
Why were all of their canines super sharp?  
You didn't get any answers, but if there's something that needed answers, you were most definitely gonna get it.  
  
_You were determined to find out their secret no matter what._


	3. Buttons, Escape, and Secrets

You entered the classroom, seeing only a few empty seats scattered around the room. You were busy getting your schedule, causing you to be late to first hour. You shivered as you stepped across the threshold into the classroom, heading to stand beside the teacher. You never were good with introductions. You always found a way to mess it all up and be stuck with some lame nickname for the rest of your high school life. “Okay, class. Pay attention.” The crabby man with liver spots everywhere frowned at his students before turning his dark eyes on you. “You may now introduce yourself."  
  
This was it. The moment of truth. This is where you believe in yourself. “H-Hello, everyone. My name is [Y/N] [L/N] and I hope we can all get along this school year.” You finished it off with a bow, internally screaming because you didn’t fuck up your intro this time. Oh, how wrong you were. As soon as you straightened your back, one of your shirt buttons popped off and smacked Ayato right in the forehead, causing the redhead to fly out of his chair. “Uh oh.” The atmosphere of the room suddenly disappeared, only a murderous intent filling the space of the room.  
  
A hand shot up and slammed down on the desk, its legs shaking from the pressure. Ayato slowly pulled himself up to glare at the female in front of him. “Ohhh, poor [Y/N], losing her life on her first day of school.” He seemed okay except for the swelling red spot on the middle of his forehead and the look in his eyes that literally said: _You’re dead meat._  
  
At that moment, you just wanted to cry your eyes out because you didn’t feel like dying on the first day of night school. Instead of a whimper or a sob or a beg coming out of your mouth, you covered your mouth to stifle a laugh. A little snicker accidentally slipped from your fingers before you swallowed it back, now receiving the glare of death tenfold. You took your seat right behind the Sakamaki and winced as he slipped a note onto your desk. You, being the ~~coward~~ brave girl you were, opened the note and widened your eyes at the message. _You’re gonna get it in PE, girly. I hope you have an ambulance ready._

* * *

“REIJI! AYATO IS GONNA KILL ME!” After class, you practically ran out of class with said vampire on your heel, wanting to rip your face (and breasts) right off your body. You rounded a corner and suddenly stopped, seeing Shu sleeping… in the middle of the hallway. “Shu! Shu, save me!” You dove into his lap, curling up under his arms and shivering as if you were really in distress.  
  
“Shu. Yours Truly would like for you to let go of the wench that embarrassed me in class. I’m about to make her regret ever meeting me.” Ayato glared at your scared form because smirking, actually loving the look of fear in your eyes. It was the biggest turn-on for him.  
  
Shu sighed irritably before slowly standing and glaring at his younger brother. “Leave her alone so she can leave me alone. Idiot.” He then turned around and began to walk away… with you right under his arm. Ayato merely blinked before growling and teleporting to Chichinashi.  
  
You said nothing as you walked the halls but slipped away from his arms slowly, your entire face crimson. “A-Ah, thank you, Shu-kun.” You bowed to the male then straightened only to meet with cold eyes. “O..kay then. I’ll just be on my way then.” You spun on your foot and walked away pretty quickly before he said something that could possibly cause a nosebleed since his voice was just THAT sensual and hot. _‘I don’t need any more embarrassments today.’_

* * *

Well, since you were so determined on avoiding Ayato aka DEATH all day, you crawled up to the roof. A snicker bubbled up in your throat as you silently closed the door and let out a sigh of sweet relief. As much you LOVED night school, you needed a break from all the freakish brothers. Within the last two hours, Ayato has tried to kill you in multiple ways, Laito has been a bigger pervert since you were missing a shirt button, Kanato has flipped switches that you had no idea existed on you, Reiji has lectured you to death on how you need to “act like a lady”, Shu went missing after you practically ran away from the male, and Subaru destroyed school property and almost tore your head off because you accidentally called him by the car company. “He acts like I did it on purpose.” You mumble before turning the corner and blinking.  
  
Yui was pressed against the school’s rooftop gate with Ayato’s face pressed between her jaw and neck. Her face was contorted with pain as she struggled to push the redhead away from her body. “A-Ayato-san! I-It hurts! Please stop!” Ayato did nothing but pull back and give her a smirk before going back to her neck, another wince rising from Yui’s mouth.  
  
That kind of behavior was not tolerable for any kind of relationship. You were a very protective person and because you saw Yui as a friend, you couldn’t help but go over there and give Ayato a piece of your mind. So when you stomped over there and grabbed Ayato’s jacket, you weren’t expecting to see blood flowing down Ayato’s chin. You weren’t expecting to see two little bite marks on Yui's neck. And you definitely weren’t expecting two sharp fangs sticking out of his mouth.


	4. Bite

"Yui... What's going on?" You stared at her surprised. You didn't know how to react to this. This had to be some kind of sick twisted joke, right? You took a step back, your eyes widened with shock. Your hand scrambled for the doorknob, flinging it open and running down the stairs two at a time. What just happened?  
  
You panted quietly, your hand over your fast-paced heart. What exactly did you just see? Yui was getting her blood sucked by Ayato. You groaned loudly, walking out of the school and running your fingers through your [H/C] hair. You had no idea what to believe at this point. What were you supposed to do? Accept them as mystical beings? Hell to the no. Vampires don't exist. Maybe Ayato got some weird dark cult thing going on in his head. That would explain a lot of his actions and half of the way he dressed.  
  
You have no idea how you did it, but you ended up in town. It was only your first day at the Sakamaki mansion, but you had already thought about escape several times. There were no brothers around. No Yui. No nothing. You were all alone and you _loved_ it. You smirked before crossing the street into a ramen restaurant, pulling out your wallet. _‘This is gonna be fun.’_

* * *

Well, you were out all night going to different restaurants and parks, hanging out with strangers and having the time of your life. The thought of the Sakamaki brothers had totally slipped your mind and you didn’t realize that you were out ALL night long. When the sun peeked from behind the tall buildings, you blinked in surprise before screaming in shock. You weren’t anywhere near the Sakamaki residence. You had no idea how to get back since their location wasn’t on Google Maps. “Uh oh..” Man, right when things were getting okay in your life, you end up lost in the city of Kannazuki.  
  
“I’m sorry..” You sighed irritably as Reiji proceeded to lecture from the safety of the Sakamaki home. Well, what had happened was you were roaming through a random park when you found Shu crashed on a park bench.  
 _You have no idea why he was there or how you were able to find him so easily when none of the Sakamaki brothers came for you last night, but you didn’t care. You took this chance to observe him more, almost drooling at how hot he was._  
  
 _“Are you gonna stare all day?” You jumped before a wrist reached out and grabbed your midriff, pulling you on top of the sleeping male. “Such a lewd woman. Wanting to be on top of me in the middle of public. Or do you like this sort of thing indoors?”  
  
You quickly pushed yourself away before blushing and glaring at the male who had barely sat up. “Don’t be like Laito! That would annoy me to world’s end!” You crossed your arms before feeling his hand sliding around your waist and pulling you back into his chest, your face buried in the fabric of his shirt. You were about to protest and complain before you caught a slight whiff of his shirt. ‘Oh.. he smells like green apples. Just like the ones Mom used to get from the farmer’s market..’ You looked up to compliment _ _him_ _but stopped halfway when you realized you were back in the Sakamaki mansion. “Oh,_ _damn..._ _So close..”_  
  
“Solitary confinement. I will think about your punishment.” Reiji sneered before stomping out of your room and slamming the door, little cracks forming around the doorframe. You blew a raspberry at the door before laying down in bed.

* * *

 

“Stupid Reiji. Stupid Sakamakis... Stupid house..” You mumbled as you scrolled through the Internet. You weren’t a child anymore! You could do as you pleased! Reiji was definitely not your mother so he had no right to keep you locked away like Rapunzel. “Solitary confinement, my ass. He can suck and choke on a dick.” You were about to stand up when an arm slid around your waist.  
  
“You’re too loud.” A drowsy voice whispered in your ear before pulling you back. The scent of green apples filled your nose and you immediately knew who it was.  
  
“Sh-Shu..?” You looked up to stare into cerulean eyes, your surprise showing pretty well on your face. [E/C] clashed with cobalt until a small gasp escaped your lips. “How did you get into my room? Why are you in my bed? Don’t you know that--”  
  
“Too noisy.” He changed positions so that he was on top and you rested between his arms. A blush rose up to your [S/T] cheeks before you tried pushing him away. “Stop struggling. I’m hungry.” He pinned your hands down before sliding the red bow off and smirking at the available skin in front of him. He leaned down, his tongue darting out to lick your collarbone. “I can hear your blood pumping through your veins.” He looked up at you, a grin on his face.  
  
You didn’t want to believe it. Your brain was saying no to these thoughts but in your heart, you knew. Everything was laid out in front of you, but you refused to accept the truth. You were very adamant about these sorts of things, but this was the icing on top of the motherfucking cake. “You... You’re a vampire...” You whispered softly, your eyes widening with fear. The teleportation, the whole night school, the fangs, and Ayato sucking Yui’s blood. It all made sense now. They weren’t some weird cult family. They were mythical beings; they were blood-sucking vampires.  
  
Shu leaned closer to your ear, humming a sweet yet dark sentence that froze your blood on the spot. “I am, indeed, a vampire. Don’t worry. I’ll be the one to show you a whole new world.” He chuckled before lowering his mouth back down to your neck and licking the joint between your neck and shoulder. He opened his mouth, giving you a small glimpse of his pearly white fangs before sinking them deep into your skin.


	5. Love Hurts

You pushed Shu away, white dots flashing and fading in front of your [E/C] eyes before your hand shot to your bloody neck. Shu, on the other hand, was on Cloud Nine. Oh, how the taste of your blood exploded his taste buds and presented him with a new definition of bliss. For once, he wanted to keep something by his side. Oh,  ~~unlucky~~  lucky you were. You weren't in extreme pain, but you were afraid to attract the other brothers with the smell. If your blood turned Shu into some daydreaming beast, you were scared of what the others would do to you. "Your blood... I need more.." He growled out before grabbing your wrist and pulling you into his body. With one arm wrapped securely around your [B/T] waist and the other hand buried in your [H/C] hair, he sunk his fangs into your neck but on the opposite side. You let out a small wince before weakly trying to push the sandy-haired vampire away from your body.  
  
"Shu, please stop it! Wh-What if the other Sakamakis sm-smell it?!" You frantically tried to reason with him and gasped when he suddenly pulled away with a surprised look on his face. You probably struck a nerve somewhere, so you kept going. "You wouldn't like Ayato or... Reiji having their way with me like this, would you? They would rub it in your face all the time, right?" A growl emanated from the back of his throat before his hold tightened on your waist. Oh, you were in for it now. You'd be sucked dry by the time sun rose. You shut your eyes, accepting death in the form of Shu Sakamaki.  
  
Something soft pressed against your lips, your eyes widening in shock. You don't know what you did or what you said, but you have a peach-haired, lazy, "good for nothing", spoiled, music addicted vampire kissing you. And truth be told, it felt pretty fucking good. You slipped your arms around his neck, your fingers playing with his little baby hairs before you felt gravity leaving. You looked down to see yourself suspended in the air. "You're sleeping with me. This is no longer your room. You'll be able to come back for your stuff some other time." Before you had time to protest, you were already in his room.  
  
 _'Stupid teleportation..'_  You mumbled to yourself before you were laid on the bed by a very sleepy Shu. He wrapped an arm around your [B/T] waist before nuzzling his face in your neck. "You made me use all of my energy. You're nothing but trouble..." You winced, expecting a bite, but sighed in relief when all you heard was the light rhythmic breathing of Shu Sakamaki. You closed your eyes, utterly exhausted from your first time getting your blood sucked. You reached back and slowly lifted his head, turning in his arms and placing his head back in the crook of your neck. Your [E/C] eyes darted around the plain room before observing the white earbud in his ear. You hesitated before pulling it out of his ear and placing it in your own. The harmonious piece of a piano made you gasp before fully relaxing in the blonde's arms. You closed your eyes, feeling his grip tighten around you. Maybe, sleeping with Shu wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 

Over time, you've grown on the vampire and he to you. You practically called him your best friend and protector from the other  ~~perverted~~  bloodthirsty fiends. He called you his blood supply which didn't really hurt your feelings but made you feel some type of way. You sat in class beside Reiji, reading the assignment in front of you when your cell phone vibrated. You learned that Subaru loved crushing cell phones with his bare hands, so you haven't shown him any kind of evidence of you having any kind of electronic that could possibly contact the police or NASA. Why NASA? You didn't know yourself. Anyways, you pulled out your phone and smiled as you read the text from your blonde sloth.  
  
 _I'm bored. Skip next period with me. -Shu_ ♡  
  
Okay, so maybe you grew feelings for the lazy mosquito man. Well, when you're around someone for THAT long, of course, hearts gotta be all stupid and shit and be all like 'Okay, instead of being his best friend, you're gonna have wet dreams about this guy and think about him 24/7, got it?' You contemplated the thought of actually being in a relationship with him, but he was lazy about everything and you thought he didn't have any sort of feelings for you. So, you covered it all up and put on an act to hide your true feelings because honestly, what teenager is okay with the one you love possibly not loving you back?  
  
After class ended, you dragged yourself all the way to the music room where Shu laid on one of the wooden tables near the piano. "Reiji is gonna kick my ass once he finds out I'm skipping with you again." You laid beside your best friend and closed your eyes, playing with his long pale fingers. You always found this room to be the most comfortable because  ~~of Shu~~  it was the quietest room in the school.  
  
"Reiji isn't going to do anything on my watch." He frowned while sliding an arm around your waist and nuzzling his face in your neck as always. The scent of green apples filled your nostrils and you hummed happily. "You're mine, last time I checked. No one else can have a taste of your blood. Only me." And with that, his fangs pierced your skin and light sucking filled the room.  
  
You didn't even wince since you were used to the pain by now. I mean, he sucked from you every other day. You don't mind, though. It felt like you were receiving a shot from the doctor only in your neck. A soft sigh filled the room as he pulled away and licked the wound before playing with your hair. You would definitely miss this. You were close to your three-month mark and honestly, you didn't want to go back home. You were so used to going to night school, having some friends to talk to, living in semi-luxury, and being around a group of six personality-changing, crazy, bloodthirsty, sadistic, perverted, livid, lazy, conceited vampires. Now that you think about it, after you leave, you'll never be in contact with Shu or the others ever again.  
  
"[Y/N]? Why are you crying?" Shu sat up and wiped your tears away before rubbing the back of your head. "Whatever you're thinking about, don't think about it." He mumbled against your hair, inhaling the smell of [favorite fruit] and [favorite flower]. He always did love your shampoo. It wasn't just your shampoo, though. For some strange reason, your annoying presence broke through his defense and gave his dead heart a giant hug, reviving it once again. Yes, Shu Sakamaki fell in love with a mortal. Embarrassing, he knows. Especially since he has no clue as to how you feel about the vampire. Well, he was too lazy to ask, so he left his feelings behind. Oh well, right?  
  
You wrapped your arms around your best friend before looking up at him with wet [E/C] eyes. You would miss him the most. "Do you remember the very first day I came to the mansion?" He replied with a slow nod, you rubbing the tears away from your eyes. "Do you remember how long I was supposed to stay?" His wide cerulean eyes gave you your answer. "I only have a week left.. After that, I'm going back home to [country name].. We won't see each other ever again.." Your words were like knives stabbing into each other's hearts, the pain of never seeing each other intensifying with each passing second. With the news still lingering over your heads, you both laid back down and fell asleep in each other's arms, praying that this moment would last an eternity.


	6. Gone

 

You laid in Shu's bed, your hands buried deep in his hair as he slept quietly beside your body. You were down to three days at the Sakamaki mansion and took every opportunity to be with the blonde. You guys went everywhere together. You were inseparable. For some reason, you two loved sleeping together in the park. Strangers have found your unconscious bodies on swings, slides, tables, and the big spider web kids loved to climb. It was annoying hearing Reiji lecture the two of you for your ways, but you'd laugh it off and hang out somewhere. Anyways, Shu stirred in your arms, muttering incoherent words into the base of your neck. You giggled as his hot breath tickled your skin, hugging him closer.  
  
"Edgar... I'm sorry..." You froze, ceasing your movements. Edgar? Who was Edgar? Oh dear God, don't let Shu be gay. You don't know how your poor teenage heart would react to that news. You winced as Shu's grip tightened and he even began to shake. "Edgar. Don't go... Edgar!" He screamed into your neck, now sending fear through your body. In all the times that you and Shu have been together, you have never witnessed him having a nightmare.  
  
"Shu. Wake up." You began to nudge the vampire awake, scared out of wits. With a few nudges, his azure eyes widened with fear and he frantically looked around, stopping when he saw your worried face. You sighed in relief, bringing him up and hugging him tightly. "You scared the hell out of me.." You mumbled against his chest, your [E/C] eyes staring into his own. "Shu. Who's Edgar to you?"  
  
He sighed softly then raked a hand through his peach-colored hair. "I never did tell you the story, huh?" He looked off, pulling one of his earbuds out of his ears. If it was serious enough for him to put his music on hold, you were going to give him your full undivided attention. "As you know, I'm the eldest of the Sakamaki brothers. I wasn't like this as a kid. In fact, I was way more... energetic and happy. It's all thanks to my best friend Edgar."

* * *

  
 _A young Shu ran down the sandy path towards a human village to meet up with his best friend Edgar. Said best friend was a short male with brown hair and matching eyes who sat outside his house for Shu to show up for playtime. "EDGAR!" Shu laughed as he jumped at the boy, tackling him into a hug. Edgar yelled before falling into the dusty grounds below. After a quick round of play wrestling, the two boys sat up and laughed loudly, attracting hateful eyes. Not like they cared much._  
  
"Hey, Shu? Have you ever thought of running away from this life?’ Edgar whispered as they watched the clouds sweep by. They played all day and finally exhausted themselves out, taking a break in their secret place, a meadow a ways from the village Edgar resided in. “We should run away together and start a new life. We won’t have to believe in God or be pressured by our parents anymore! What do you think?”  
  
Shu looked over at the dirty blonde before turning back to face the clouds. “Sounds pretty cool. I mean, we’re not adults, so we can’t do adult stuff.” He sighed before smiling a bit. “But, making your own choices sounds pretty fun..” He took in a deep breath and let it right back out, his smile flipping into a frown. Something was wrong. The air didn’t smell right. “Hey. You smell that?” He opened his cerulean eyes before watching darkened clouds pass right over white ones. “Wait a minute. That’s smoke!” The two boys quickly stood and raced back to the village, praying that it wasn’t the village burning down to mere ashes.  
  
“MOTHER! FATHER!” Edgar cried out to the quietly burning village, tears already spilling over the edges of his eyes. As he dashed for his home, a hand yanked him back. “Shu! Let me go! My family is there! They’ll die if I don’t rescue them!”  
  
Shu shook his head fearfully, trying to keep his best friend from killing himself. “I thought you wanted to start over! What happened to wanting to live a new life without the weight of your parents? What happened to running away with each other? Was it all just a lie?!” He growled, his blue eyes darkening to navy color.  
  
Edgar pulled away before turning back to his charred home and slowly walking backward. “I can’t just abandon my family... You know that, Shu..” And with that, he gave his best friend a final smile before speeding into the fire.

* * *

  
“And that was the last time I ever saw Edgar.” He looked over at you, a surprised look etched on his face when you sat there with little tears in your [E/C] eyes as you listened carefully the tragic story. “I’m scared. I honestly am.. I don’t want to go through that pain again.” He whispered softly as he buried his face in his hands.  
  
You jumped into his arms, rubbing his back and sobbing quietly in his shoulder. What were you supposed to do? You couldn’t stay just to be with Shu. Your parents wouldn’t allow it. Even so, you knew what that lonely pain felt like when you lost your older brother in a car accident a year ago. You couldn’t eat or sleep for weeks. Nightmares plagued your every thought every moment of the day. You couldn’t leave, knowing that the pain would haunt the two of you forever. “I don’t want to leave.. but I can’t abandon my parents... They need me now more than ever..” You ran your hand through his strawberry-blonde hair, your eyes closing as you slowly leaned in. Shu got the memo before pulling you closer to his cold dead body and pressing his lips against yours, tears falling off the both of your chins.

* * *

  
Love sucks. It really does. You finally were able to tell Shu you loved him and was more than happy when he returned your feelings. But, your three days were up and sadly enough, a limo waited for you right outside to take you to the airport. You carried your backpack downstairs, seeing all of the Sakamakis and Yui waiting by the door. You sniffled as you ran straight into Yui’s arms, hugging the female tightly while sobbing quietly in the crook of her neck. Yui was your best friend. Sure, she was a snack for everyone with the exception of Shu, but you two really bonded. You reluctantly pulled away to wipe the tears away from her rose colored eyes. “I’ll write to you..” You two embraced once more before you headed to the door. You looked back at the place you came to care for before walking out of the house and through the garden to the main gate.  
  
“[Y/N].” You jumped at the sudden voice behind you and turned slowly, a kiss planted softly against your lips and forehead. “This isn’t forever... I will find you and we will be together. I promise. Just give me time.” Fresh tears flowed down your cheeks as you embraced the love of your life. “I.. I love you, [Y/N].. so much..”  
  
“I love you too, Shu..” You leaned up, engulfing his kiss in a deep and melancholic kiss before you pulled away and slipped into the car, watching the Sakamaki mansion and Shu slowly fade away as you traveled further down the dirt path. _‘This isn’t forever... I’ll be with Shu again, some day…’_


	7. Found

Even though it’s been several months since your departure from Japan, you were able to adjust to daily life back in [country name]. Everything had fallen back to its rightful place. Well, everything except your heart. As each day passed by, you’ve missed and longed for Shu and his arms around your waist, chuckling at your dumb jokes and even sucking your blood. Wow. Maybe you were slightly demented since you enjoyed him sucking on your neck and draining you of your life force, but whatever man.  
  
You were getting ready for school, wearing a pair of blue jeans, black combat boots, and a [favorite anime] t-shirt under a black hoodie. As you made your way downstairs, your mother smiled at you as she drank her coffee. “Morning, dear. I hope you got enough sleep last night.”  
  
“Yeah, I did. I didn’t have that much homework last night and you know how boring AP US Government is.” You sat at the island in the middle of your kitchen before digging into your breakfast.The fluffy pancakes seemed to almost melt in your mouth with the syrup and butter and the eggs were able to slip down your throat easily. “Mom, your cooking is the best!”  
  
“Why, thank you [Y/N]. I learned from the best.” Your mother’s [H/C] hair was pulled up into a tight bun while light makeup adorned her already beautiful [S/T] face. She wore a nicely pressed white button-down shirt with black slacks and a black jacket to finish her look. On her feet were... bunny slippers? She didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“Mom. Where are your heels?” One glance at her feet and she ran from her chair, screaming all over the house for the location of her favorite black pumps. “Oh, boy..” You gulped down your milk before jumping out of the chair and walking to the door. “Bye, Mom! See ya after school!” You quickly ran out of the house before facing the wrath of your mother and her forgetful ways since she left her pumps right by the door.  
  
“[Y/N]! It’s been so lonely without you!” You laughed nervously as your two best friends [F/N] and [S/F/N] cried out and squeezed you into a death hug. _‘Shu’s hugs were never this tight..’_ You gasped then shook your head, smiling at your ride-and-dies before wiping a few tears away. You haven’t seen these two in three whole months and it finally hit you on how lonely you were at the Sakamaki mansion without these two goofballs. “Welcome back to [H/S/N], [Y/N]!”  
  
“It’s good to be back..”

* * *

  
“Shu, you’ve become more of a freeloader ever since [Y/N] left and I am sick of it. We all miss [Y/N], but you cannot continue to keep up this laziness any longer. Now, come out of that room and show some responsibility, damn it!” Reiji screamed at the locked door, growling since his older brother wasn’t acting like the normal Shu. He would usually get up to go to school and have their monthly dinner, but he never left his room. _Never._  
  
Shu stayed under his blanket, his music blaring in his ears while he inhaled the scent of [Y/N] for the umpteenth time. He didn’t want her scent to come out of his room so he just locked the doors, shut the windows, and covered the cracks so he would be surrounded by [Y/N]. He wasn’t obsessive over her, but he wanted to make sure none of her left him alone again. He’s aware of his increased laziness, but he couldn’t leave. He was scared that he would lose the little bit of [Y/N] he had left. “I can’t.. leave her…” He hugged his pillow tightly. “She’s the only thing I put effort into..”  
  
“Then, go to her, idiot! When Father asks about your absence, I will make sure that Ayato takes the blame. But, if you’re that devastated about her being gone, then take a small vacation and visit her.” Reiji could not believe that he was helping his brother with his _love_ life or his lack of one. He jumped when the door opened and coughed at the smell leaking out. “Please shower first. You reek.” He mumbled before walking away from the blonde’s room into his own laboratory.

* * *

  
Another month passed and you finally graduated. You were free to do as you pleased with your life and the first thing you wanted to do was go to Japan and see the love of your life. As you walked out of your home with your luggage, a tuft of blonde hair made you freeze and drop your luggage. “N-No way..” Standing right in front of your doorstep was indeed Shu Sakamaki, his ocean blue eyes widening at the sight of you. “Is this real?” A hand reached up and slowly caressed the cold pale cheek of your lover. The tears spilled over. “Shu.. Oh, Shu!” You jumped into his arms before crying in the crook of his neck. Your crying momentarily ended with a shriek as you both ended up on the asphalt.  
  
“It is you.. I’m not dreaming..” You heard Shu’s soft whispers before something wet landed on your exposed shoulder. “[Y/N], this is real..” Your [E/C] orbs widened at the sight of Shu Sakamaki _crying_ in front of you. This is the first time you have ever seen him shed any kind of liquids from his eyes. Your hands crawled into his hair before you pushed your lips against his. After a while of passionate kissing in front of your door, you two pulled away only to hear a loud squeal.  
  
You two turned to see your mother with her hands over her mouth in excitement. “IS THIS THE SHU YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT, [Y/N]?! OMG BABY HE’S SUCH A CUTIE PIE!” Your mother ran down the steps, not caring that she was scantily clad in a long-sleeved gray shirt and a pair of white shorts that ended mid-thigh. You quickly wiped his tears away before watching him being dragged into the house. “You’re going to tell me EVERYTHING about your relationship with my daughter, young man!”

  
You laughed at the look of fear written all over Shu’s face before pushing yourself up and walking up to the door to save Shu from your mother’s blabbering mouth. You closed the door and grabbed Shu’s hand, pulling him up the stairs and into your room before your mother could even blink. You quickly locked the door and sighed in relief, humming when a pair of long arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you to the bed.  
  
“I’m glad this is a reality, Shu. I missed you so much.”  
  
“I missed you too. Now, shut up so I can sleep.” He lightly pressed his cold dead lips against your warm plump ones before burying his face in your neck. With a light giggle, you kissed his blonde locks before falling asleep alongside your lover.


End file.
